Flushed feelings ENG
by Linda065cliva
Summary: KankriXCronus fanfic, in which they watch Grease and try a first kiss, but...


Flushed Feelings ENG

**A/N: I know that probably Cronus in this fanfiction doesn't act a lot like Homestuck's Cronus... but this one, like all my Kankri and Cronus fanfics is based on some events that are happening in my life with my beloved one. Also.. there might be a few mistakes, sorry!  
**

**I hope you like it all the same! Enjoy :-)**

"Cronus, would you like to watch a film?" Kankri looked at him smiling.  
"Uhm, sure! Any suggestions?" he said putting down the guitar he was playing absently.  
Kankri glanced at the DVD John had lent to Karkat, that he then suggested to him for he really enjoyed it. He took it, showing it to Cronus.  
"It's a film that my dancestor suggested to me, it's called Grease!"  
"Sure, the title sounds promising! Whenever you want chief!"  
Kankri slid the disc in the player, sitting on the sofa next to Cronus.  
As the film went on, Kankri couldn't help giggling seeing that the main character looked like the human version of Cronus.  
As time went by, the smaller troll had come closer to the other, coming to put his head on Cronus' lap.  
"Cronus, do you know that you are very comfortable? I should adopt you as my pillow!" said he laughing, not noticing the other troll's reaction, that was blushing. He was surprised Kankri wouldn't think about the fact that his comment could have contained triggers.  
He sighed, trying to find a suitable position for his arm.  
"Kankri, do you mind if I rest my arm on you?"  
The other mumbled something he didn't quite catch, but as he didn't show any sign of annoyance as he lay his arm, he guessed it was an ok.  
He found himself stroking his flushed crushes hair without thinking, watching the film. When he realized what he was doing he stopped instantly.  
"Why did you stop?" asked Kankri in a slightly dreamy voice.  
"I was afraid that would have triggered you, sorry.. should I continue?" he asked befuddled.  
"No.. I found it pleasant.. please continue.." Kankri cuddled up closer to Cronus as he said that.  
The Aquarius smiled, happy to comply.  
At the end of the end titles, Cronus sighed, lost in thought.  
"What's wrong, Cronus?"  
"Nothing..."  
Kankri turned to look at his friend. "I can tell there's something going on: please, confide in me!"  
Cronus tried avoiding his look, sighing again. "It's not that I don't trust you.. it's that I'm afraid to tell you something because I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship.. and watching this film made my remind me of this thing."  
"Well, unless it has to do with breaking my vow of celibacy, I'd say that nothing can ruin our friendship!"  
Cronus dared not look Kankri in the eyes for how much he was blushing. He had no choice. He gathered all the courage he had, closed his eyes, and confessed everything.  
"Kankri, the film we saw together was very good, I really enjoyed it. It's just that, even though the main character looked a lot like me, he got to stay with the girl, while I'm alone... and I couldn't help thinking that the way Sandy behaved in the film looked a lot like your behavior in many occasions.. and, well, I wanted to suggest to you a relationship like theirs.. because.." he stopped a second. ".. I'm flushed for you."  
There, He said it. Now he felt as if he could run away anywhere to not hear the 'no' he was sure Kankri would have said.  
"Cronus, I don't-"  
"Yeah, I know you're not interested in me in that sense, but I felt the need to tell you. I also know that you probably don't want to hurt me, but I don't want you to force you to do something you don't want to do..."  
"Cronus, listen to me-"  
"And I also that in any case you have never been in the red quadrant with someone so you don't know very well how it works, but the things that I've been doing with you for so long make me feel good and it almost looked like you felt the same way for me, but probably I'm wrong-"  
"CRONUS AMPORA!"  
The way Kankri had shouted his name induced him to stop his river of confessions. He bowed his head, instantly regretting he had said all those things to him.  
Kankri got up to sit next to Cronus, looking at him in the face, serious.  
"Cronus, look at me."  
He kept his eyes averted, his look lost somewhere.  
"Cronus, please!"  
Finally Kankri crossed the other's worried look.  
"Cronus, listen to me. I like you a lot too, probably not in the way you intend it though. Honestly, I'm... honored to know that someone feels that way for me, but I never expected to hear you say those things. However, I found the part in which you said that the thing we did together were for a flushed relationship quite intriguing. Can you enlighten me on the matter? I apologize if I have triggered you in some way."  
Cronus was feeling so ashamed in that moment that he could almost feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"Don't worry Kan, no triggers, it's just that the kind of contact that there is between us... as far as I know you don't even let Porrim do those things to you, do you? That's why I thought that I was someone special for you, in the sense that maybe you felt red for me too." he said finishing almost in a whisper the sentence. Kankri blushed too hearing those things.  
"W-well, it's true that you're the only person that I let touch me like that... but that's because you're the one I trust more than anyone else." he stuttered hiding his face in his sweater's neck.  
They stayed that way, letting an awkward silence invade the room.  
"Uhm... since I can't seem to give a proper description to my feelings..." continued Kankri, glancing sideways to Cronus. "I think it might not be a bad idea discuss about what you'd like to do if hypothetically we started a relationship.. what do you think?"  
Cronus didn't know how to take this last question. Was it a yes or a no? He guessed he could only find out by answering.  
"I don't want to do much more than what we already do together.. maybe a little more hugs.." his face became violet when he thought of how much he wanted to kiss the troll next to him. "... and more, but only if you want to and with no rush, I don't want to force you or anything. I think it's already hard for you to think that you're in a concupiscent relationship. I'm not interested in breaking your vows, unless you want to or anything, when the time's right ect."  
Kankri hugged his legs, leaning his head on his knees, thinking. Cronus gave the other the time he needed to think it through.  
He fiddled with his hands for at least five minutes, when Kankri surprised him by answering:  
"Seeing that these are the conditions, I guess we could try with an experiment period of us-"  
He didn't manage to end the sentence, because he was interrupted by Cronus' tight hug, who sank his face in Kankri's shoulder.  
"Thank you Kankri.." he whispered, filled with joy. Kankri stayed still a moment before hugging him back, not as strongly though. They stayed like that until Kankri noticed that it was dawning.  
They said goodbye to each other smiling, and as Kankri watched Cronus as he headed to his hive, he let himself fall against the door, not having quite fully grasped those evening's events.

Now Kankri was waiting impatiently for Cronus to come over, staring at the clock. As soon as he heard the door knock he sprung up, running to open the door.  
Almost a month had passed since they started the experiment.  
In that month Kankri managed to get used to the idea of being in a more than friendship relation, and he didn't get triggered by physical contact with him. Only that there was something that made him uncomfortable. To him, it looked as if Cronus wanted more from him, and Kankri wasn't sure he was ready to go to the next steps.  
That night he was so caught up in his thoughts that he was almost annoyed by Cronus' attentions.  
"Kankri, is everything alright?" he asked him concerned. He was afraid he had done something too much, that might have triggered him. Just when he wanted to try to kiss him..  
"No, nothing wrong.." said Kankri cuddling in Cronus' arms.  
"You sure? You seem a bit uneasy.." Cronus was unsure whether to stroke his hair or not.  
"Everything ok." the other lied, leaning against the Aquarius' chest.  
The rest of the evening went on quietly like all the others they had spent together when they were just friends, until they had to say goodbye to each other.  
They hugged, but when they parted Cronus was still holding his shoulders as if he wasn't done yet and...  
He was coming closer to his face. Kankri struggled taking his distance.  
"No Cronus, I'm not ready for this yet!"  
He looked disappointed. "Oh.. I thought that after a month of us being together I could have.."  
Kankri sighed and blushed slightly: "Cronus, this is an experiment and honestly I never intended this as if we really were in the quadrant. I.." he put his hand in front of his eyes. "... I need to think, leave me alone.."  
"Do you want to talk about it together? We can come to a solution tog-"  
"Cronus, go away!"  
He looked at him a moment, silently going towards his hive, not knowing how to take that behavior.  
Kankri on the other side let a tear run down his cheek, realizing only after Cronus had gone how harsh he had been with him.

casanovasAnchor [CA] began trolling castelessGuardian [CG]

CA: kankri forgivwe me

CA: i dont wvant this experiment to end like this i wvish i nevwer did wvhat ivwe done to make you feel like that..

CA: and i hope i havwent compromised our friendship

CA: kan?

CA: fuck

Kankri stared at the screen for a while, not knowing what to do.  
He knew Cronus really hadn't done anything wrong, but he didn't know how to fix his mistake.

castelessGuardian [CG] began trolling casanovasAnchor [CA]

CG: Cr9nus, are y9u there?

CA: kankri! you havwe no idea of howv im glad to hear you!

CA: howv are you? it feels like a lifetime since wve vwe spoken together!

CG: Cr9nus, it's 6een a week. Anyway I'm 9kay.

CG: I wanted to kn9w if y9u feel like c9ming 6y at my hive t9m9rr9w, I'd like t9 talk t9 y9u.

CA: sure!

CA: wvell.. ehm

CA: does it havwe to wvait until tomorrowv the thing you hawve to say to me?

CG: P9ssi6ly yes.

CA: ok chief, no rush

CA: see you tomorrowv

CG: See y9u t9m9rr9w.

CastelessGuardian [CG] ceased trolling casanovasAnchor [CA]

Cronus let himself fall against the back of the chair sighing in relief.  
At least Kankri still wanted to talk to him. He silently prayed that tomorrow's subject wasn't a farewell.

The day after he was at Kankri's hive. He was nervous when he knocked at the door, and he became more so when he heard his loved one's fast footsteps come towards the door.  
He sure didn't expect Kankri not to greet him, tightly hugging him directly.  
Cronus was caught by surprise by Kankri's sudden demonstration of affection and he stayed still for a second before hugging him back as strongly.  
"I missed you Kankri..." he whispered in his ear.  
"Me too" he replied, his words muffled by the shoulder his face was hidden in.  
A bit reluctantly, they parted from the hug.  
"Do you remember I wanted to talk to you?"  
"Yeah, sure! Tell me everything!" said Cronus smiling from ear to ear. Kankri let him sit down on the sofa before sitting next to him.  
Kankri then started a long sermon on how at first he didn't understand his feelings very well and blah blah, that Cronus listened absently while he admired his flushed crush.  
"And... well, what I want to say is..." Kankri blushed, ending the sermon. "... that I want to be in the red quadrant with you."  
He shyly smiled at Cronus, who was way too happy to speak. Kankri was just as speechless.  
"Aw come on, don't be so shy, come here!" exclaimed Cronus, opening his arms. Kankri threw himself in Cronus' loving hug, not having to be told twice. The Aquarius almost felt like crying at how glad he was that Kankri felt the same way as him. The other still hadn't finished yet though.  
He lifted his head, trying to look more confident than he actually was.  
"Well, since we're back together, officially this time... shall we continue from where we were?"  
Cronus took a moment to understand what he was talking about. Did he actually mean that?  
He gently took Kankri's head in his hands, brushing his thumbs against his blushing cheeks.  
"You sure? You aren't going to throw me out your hive this time, are you?"  
Kankri giggled, closing his his eyes and moving closer.  
Cronus closed his eyes too, delicately kissing his matesprit's lips, holding him tight.

End


End file.
